Animagus Surprise
by DarkNekoGreece
Summary: Soren grew up in an orphanage, never knowing who his parents were. Slowly he finds out more about himself, unexplainable things. Why can he hear a voice? And what does all this have to do with Hogwarts? Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

****Dark: Hello and welcome to yet another Hogwarts story. I have wanted to start one of these stories for a long time and decided to finally make one. Hope you like it!  
>Soren: Please Read and Review! Oh I mean Read and Comment since this place is awesomer than<strong>**

****Disclaimer: Dark does not own the Harry Potter characters or storyline.****

Listen to this lullaby when Reading!

_The day is June 25th of 1980._  
>Minerva McGonagall was standing under a light post, cradling a small bundle as she glanced about the abandoned street. Every few seconds she would peer down at the bundle in her arms only to smile softly, her green eyes glistening slightly. Pushing the soft blue blanket aside, an adorable baby boy gazed up at her with icy blue eyes and a small tuft of white hair on top of its head. "I'm so sorry Soren, if you were safer with me then I wouldn't be doing this," Minerva said softly before kissing the baby's head. Pulling the blanket closer around him she made her way down the street. After walking about 3 blocks she came upon a big red brick building with a big sign out front that said, "Westridge Orphanage."<p>

Kneeling at the front door she held the baby up in front of her, a few tears spilling down her face. She kissed him softly and held him close once more wishing to make the moment last forever. Sadly she had to part with him, so she gently set him down on the step, placing a note on top of him. On the note it said simply, "Ms. Caretaker, Westridge Orphanage." "Goodbye Soren I promise to come back for you as soon as You-Know-Who is gone," she whispered to him before standing up and ringing the doorbell three times before turning and shifting into a feline and watching the door from afar.

~~~Female Caretaker's Point of View~~~

I was in a sound sleep when all of a sudden the doorbell started to go off. At this time of night it was awfully strange to get visitors to the orphanage so immediately I was concerned. Quickly I threw my coat on over my nightgown and raced down the stairs as quietly as I could. Hopefully the children would not wake to the bell. When i finally reached the door, all i could hear was silence both in the building and outside. I slowly opened the door, glancing around to see if anyone was there. "H...hello," I called out softly.

Hearing no response i opened the door all the way and stepped out, I felt my foot tap against something. Looking down all i could do was gasp in awe at the sight of a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Reaching down I noticed the letter addressed to me, I softly picked up the child and then proceeded to open the letter.

"Dear Head Caretaker of the Westridge Orphanage,

It is with my deepest sadness that I must part with my week old son. His name is Soren Wolfsbane and he is my pride and joy. I hope to return and adopt my son back but understand that if he is gone to a new home before i return that it is for the best. My special pendent is in his blanket and is the only thing i can give to him, please make sure he keeps it. Thank you for taking in my son."

It wasn't signed so obviously they didn't want the boy to know who they are. Cradling the baby to my chest I went back into the building. '_Soren is a rare name. i hope he fits in here_," was all I could think as I carried the child into his new home.

****Dark: Alrighty my prologue is over. next chapter is gonna be a time skip and then the fun begins.  
>Soren: What is it with writers and abandoning babies? Seriously I cant just grow up like a normal kid with two parents?<br>Dark: Nope now say goodbye to our lovely viewers.  
>Soren: Fine. Goodbye and sleep tight! Until next time kittens!<strong>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dark: Okay the sad thing is i'm thinking too far ahead for this story and having a horrible time starting it off. XD so much fun but at least i'm trying my best.  
>Soren: Its funny watching you fumble over yourself. ~smirks~<br>Dark: Hey watch it or else I will turn you into Voldy!  
>Soren: ~gulp~ Uh please read and comment before i say something stupid.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't own Harry potter characters blah blah or original story line. **

~~time skip 10 years and 11 months later~~

The day was just starting to begin while rows upon rows of children slept. Each an orphan ranging from the oldest of 17 years to the youngest of 2 years. In row 39, the last row in the last bed slept the child different from them all. If it was his abnormally pure white hair that would tip you off it would be his demeanor of talking to himself. Sometimes he would disappear for hours on end yet he never left the building. The few times that he was adopted, once when he was barely a year old and again at the age of 5, ended badly. The parents would say the most ridiculous things about magic and him being cursed. Despite this none of the things they described ever happened at the orphanage. The boy, Soren, would barely talk to anyone only to himself and would isolate himself from the rest.

Ever since, the others would call him demon or monster just because of the rumors. Life had become worse for the boy after the second adoption. The other kids thought he was abusing the right of adoption and that he shouldn't be allowed to be chosen, that he didn't deserve it. Soren started to stir from his sleep, his icy blue eyes blinking to clear away the drowsiness. To him every day was the same thing over again, get up, eat, avoid the others, do chores, eat, and then sleep again. He had given up hope on finding his family long ago but still wore the one item he had left of his mother, a simple Celtic pendant in the shape of a triangle with the words Nox Coloportus engraved on it. It may not look like much but it meant a lot to him, gave him hope that his mother still wanted him. Soren sat up quietly as he glanced about the room, as usual he would get up before the others to avoid being bullied. Glad that nobody was awake yet he got up and quickly cleaned up his face before heading downstairs to do his morning chores of cleaning the dining tables for everyone. Soren tried to do as much chores as he could since it meant being around the adults, it kept him from being bullied. Once he was done cleaning he went to the attic, his usual hiding place, to avoid the kids since they would be waking up soon.

Taking this time he practiced his talents. He always knew he was special, the way he could make things happen, make things float, hell he even sometimes felt his body gain fur all over it, but he still stayed human. today he was practicing making his pendant float. Growing up he realized that he could only do these things when he wasn't wearing the pendant so he figured his parents knew what he could do. All he could do was hope and pray that they would find him. Sighing to himself Soren laid back on the floor and gazed at the roof beams.

{Changing to Soren's point of view} "_How long are you planning to stay up here today? 11? 12? til bedtime?_," he heard the voice in his head speak up for the first time in days. "_Aw shut it Reno. You know its easier then being teased and beat up by the others,_" I though back to him. Even though I speak to him in my mind, my lips still tend to mouth the words and ends up being one of the reasons i get bullied. Thinking back I couldn't remember when exactly Reno had started talking to me only that when i knew he was there i felt protected. Its funny, how a little voice in your head can make a huge difference. Reno was different from me in many ways, strong resilient, not afraid to speak up, and he seemed to always have advice for me. I really sure what i was, or what my strong points were. Guess that's just what happens when you don't fit in. The sound of the doorbell roused me from my musings. Hopping up I went to the window to peer down at the visitors. It was a man and a woman. the man looked out of place in his weird pale blue robe and long gray hair while the lady had gray hair with hints of a hereditary black. They were both wearing spectacles.

They seemed like an odd pair but i had lost my interest, bored i stepped away from the window and sat back down again. As i was twiddling with my necklace i heard a screech come from downstairs before a yell of "Soren" echoed through the building. It really confused me since the staff rarely ever paid attention to me. Sighing i got up and slowly made my way down the ladder. As i walked down the hall all the other kids stared at me from the doorways. Ignoring them I made my way to the sitting room, the caretakers usually took visitors there so i figured that's where they were. When i walked into the room all 3 pairs of eyes were on me. Looking around i saw it was the odd couple from the door and the older caretaker who found me. Ignoring the couple i walked up to the caretaker my lifeless blue eyes looking at her. "You called Ma'am," i asked in a monotone voice as usual making the lady wince sadly at how cold i acted. I only ended up doing it cuz i was tired of being disappointed when people didn't want me.

"Soren, this is Mr. Dumbledore and Ms. McGonagall. They want to adopt you dear," she says in a sweet tone, as she tries to cheer me up. I only glance at the two before walking out of the room, not wanting to hear more about it. As i started to step out of the room the caretaker stood up and yelled at me to wait. "Soren please wait! They say their your birth parents," she yells after me in a happy voice. All I do is freeze, my brain is having trouble registering what she said but my heart is clenching from such emotions at the possibility that its true. My hand immediately goes to caress the necklace beneath my shirt, fingering it softly. "If you really are my parents then you should know what was left to me...what was it," I ask without turning around. I hear a sound of movement as another person gets up and comes closer to me. I immediately freeze up as i wait. "I know exactly what i left with you luv. My dear Soren I left you my precious pendant to help guard you always. My lovely plain celtic pendant in the shape of a triangle with the words Nox Coloportus engraved on it," she said softly as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "and i have regretted every day since then for leaving you here. I'm so sorry and hope you can one day forgive me."  
>As much as I try I couldn't hold back the tears at the realization that they were my real parents, turning around i clung onto the women, this McGonagall, for dear life hoping that it wasn't a dream. The next few hours seemed to go by in a blur, I refused to let go from my mother to the point where she ended up just carrying me while I hugged her. In the back of my mind i could hear the man, my dad, speaking with the caretaker about finalizing the papers and then packing up what little stuff i had. Before i knew it we were walking away from the building. "<em>Weird shouldn't we be getting in a car,<em>" was all i could think before i felt really queasy as my vision blurred. Once it passed i realized we were in front of a mansion like home. "H..how," i stuttered out softly, only for mom to pet my head softly and whisper to me, " We'll explain everything later dear." I was surprised that she didn't complain at all about carrying me but i wasn't about to point it out. For the first time in my whole life i had my parents and i wasn't about to let go.

**Dark: Woot Soren is back with his family. now what will await him? stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2

****Dark: Alrighty now were starting to get more into the story. soon the true plot will begin.  
>Soren: Until then enjoy the story!<br>Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter original characters or storyline.****

~~Soren's POV~~  
>~recap of time skip~<br>I had been living with my parents for almost two months now. A few days after they had let me settle into my new home they finally sat me down to chat. They had explained that they were a witch and wizard and that i was a wizard as well. It was all a bit much but when i thought back to all the things i could do it just sort of made sense. Mom had explained that she had charmed the pendant to hide me and my powers from the magic world but that it also stopped them from locating me when i was wearing it. They apparently had made several attempts to adopt me before but each time I was in a different home so they sadly were turned away.

Despite my childhood I was quick to forgive them and man was it ever amazing having parents. The home cooked meals, the private lessons with mom to help me control my magic. What was even better was that mother figured out I was latent animagus. The first ever wizard to be born with the talent. It was also the reason i would sprout fur on my body. The only problem was training to better it. At first i could only do a partial shift, tail, maybe even my legs. When I finally got a full shift down It turned out beautiful. trouble was I still could not figure out how to shift back. So until i can shift back on my own, mother has to use a transfiguration charm to revert me back. Fun, another sad thing is whenever I sneeze I shift on accident, so yeah one time i was taking a bath and sneezed. It took the saying drowned cat to a whole new meaning.

Despite all that I have been practicing a lot with mother and excelling at magic. At one point she decided to teach me the history of magic and wanted me to taker notes. thing was that I didn't know how to right and whenever I attempted to hold a pen, pencil, or a quill I would go into a panic attack. That was the first time i had been taken to a hospital and the doctors said i had a strange form of the Carpal Tunnel Syndrome. They said it was strange since i didn't have problems gripping anything else but writing utensils. So upon that realization Mom and Dad decided that all my lessons and training had to be physical or something i could just plain read.

After that everything just sort of came to me, I was a quick learner and seemed to excel at everything mother taught me. She called me a child prodigy whatever that means. I could still hear Reno talking to me at times but he didnt chime in as much which had me worried. I hope he doesn't leave me.

~~~~  
>Yawning i slowly sat up from my comfy bed. (Picture up top) Mother said today was supposed to be important but she wouldn't explain why. Oh well. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes i got out of bed and went to my dresser. Pulling out a pale blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans i got dressed. Happy with my appearance I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth before putting my pure white hair into a low ponytail. Satisfied I raced downstairs to the kitchen where mom was cooking breakfast, of course she had magic helping her to keep everything from being burned. Chuckling I sat down at the table as i watched her, waiting for the food to be ready. Once it was done she placed a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and hash-browns in front of me. Saying a quick thank you i started to eat. When I was almost finished I high pitched screech of an owl resounded through the mansion before fathers barn owl, Jake, fluttered into the kitchen carrying a letter. Jake landed next to me on the table and dropped the letter before looking at me. Giving a smile i gave him a pet before he took off. Picking up the letter I saw it was addressed to me. Surprised i looked at my mother Minerva but all she did was grin and motion me to open it.<p>

"Dear Soren Wolfsbane McGonagall,

We are pleased to inform you that, as you have now turned eleven years of age and have the necessary talents, you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st.

Yours Sincerely,  
>Albus Dumbledore<br>Headmaster of Hogwarts"

I had read the letter out loud and couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "So that's why Father hasn't been around much these last few days! He's been sending out letters to kids," I asked as I looked to Minerva. She nodded before grabbing the second part of the letter with the list. "There is only one place where we can get all of this and that's Diagon Alley," She said with a smile. "Wait so are we going shopping today," I asked excitedly only for her to nod. " Yes I think we should. the other students wont be getting theirs til tomorrow and i don't want you there on a busy day," she explained before glancing at my plate, "Finish up and then go get ready. We'll be leaving once your ready."

With that she left the room and i quickly finished me food. This is so exciting, this would be my first time in a place of magic besides home. Finished I quickly cleaned my dishes before rushing upstairs. Putting on a navy blue coat on and blue shoes, i reached around and grabbed my muggle backpack. ( this bag ) It was a plain and simple one that wouldn't stand out in either the muggle or magical world. Putting it on, I raced downstairs to the living room to find mother waiting with a jar of green dust. After a quick explanation of Floo Powder and what to do, I was standing in the dead fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of the dust i tossed it down before saying Diagon Alley clearly. Everything was a blur as I suddenly appeared in front of an outside fireplace in a street. It wasn't too busy but there was a lot of people still out and about. Glancing around i waited patiently as sure enough my mother appeared out of the fireplace and approached me.

She slowly led me through the crowd and i started to understand why she wanted to take me before the other students went shopping. this place was overwhelming enough. After about an hour of shopping we had almost everything. When we had shopped for my books I had convinced mother to buy me the higher course books since I learned at a fast pace. Looking through the list I realized that the only main thing i needed was a wand. "Mum, where do i get my wand," I asked curiously as i glanced around. "That would be Ollivanders dear," she said as she guided me to the store, "I'll wait out here dear." At that I nervously entered the store. At first glance you would think the place was empty but it had a nice homy feel to it. All the shelves were lined with small boxes which undoubtedly held wands. Approaching the counter I glanced around again before speaking up. "H...Hello," I called out nervously. Suddenly i heard a swooshing before a wheeled ladder with a man came zooming down an aisle. "Ah I don't believe we have met," the man said as he descended the stairs and then walked over to the counter and held his hand out to me, " The name's Garrick Ollivander but you may call me Mr. Ollivander. Welcome to my wand shop, and you are?" Clearing my throat I shook his hand before speaking up, "I'm Soren, Soren Wolfsbane McGonagall."

Ollivander seemed to brighten up as he smiled down at me, 'Ah I'd been wondering when Minerva would finally settle down with Albus. Well then Mr. McGonagall.." I interrupted him quickly, "Please Just call me by Wolfsbane. I love my mother but I like it more." "Nodding slightly Ollivander just smiled, "Very Well Mr. Wolfsbane, shall we begin," He asked softly as he started to search the shelf's before coming back with a box. Reaching in he pulled out a white wand and gently handed it to me. Carefully I picked it up, then with a quick glance at him I gave it a small wave toward the lamp. With a loud crash the lamp went flying a across the room. Startled I quickly set it down on the counter. "Hmm probably not," Ollivanders said before rushing down a different aisle and coming back with a different wand, this one was died a purple. Picking it up I faced the shelf and gave it a small wave only for the drawers and boxes to shoot off the shelves. Dodging them i quickly handed it back to him.

"No, no, Definitely not, no matter," with that he walked down the last aisle before pulling down a older looking box. Ollivander pulled out a wand, a light brown that looked like it was made out of yew. around the handle was a carving of a dragon wrapping around the wand. Handing it to me I carefully took it from him. All of a sudden I was entrapped in a mini tornado that tousled my white hair freeing it from the hair tie. I felt a tug at my heart as if a bond had been made. "Curious, very curious,"Mr. Ollivander said before setting down the box. "What's curious," I asked quietly as i looked up at him. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Wolfsbane. It so happens that the dragon whose essence resides in this wand has done so numerous times. Although all those wands have only ever chosen powerful wizards, prodigy's, and it has been almost 50 years since a brother wand has chosen a witch or wizard. It's never clear why they choose someone, but i know it is clear we can expect great things from you," giving me a wink he went back to cleaning shelves. Placing my wand in my pocket i exited the store before approaching mother. No need telling her what he said. All that mattered was that i had a wand.

"Well dear now that you have a wand I'll be right back. Just gonna send this stuff home and then we will go look fo a pet for you," With that she walked away to the fireplaces. As I watched after her i felt a presence in my mind. '_Reno? Is that you? I've missed you so much,_" I said to him only to feel a pressure in the back of my mind and my feet started to walk on their own. "_I Think its time we found each other Soren_," he told me. Confused i let him guide me down the streets before we turned into a creepy looking alley. Nervously i glanced around at the strange people. They seemed sinister but i wasn't about to speak up. Within moments i was standing in front of a small stand that sold various items. Looking around I noticed a cage on the table, it held what looked like a blue lizard, but it had wings and a wired mist around it. It looked up at me, its eyes a crimson red. As it nodded to me, I heard Reno speak up. "_Finally Soren I get to see you with my own eyes. It's great to finally meet you_." "_Wait that creature is you,_" I asked him to which the dragon like thing nodded. Stepping forward I looked at the man selling the items. "What is that in the cage," I asked him as I pointed at Reno. "Aw you have a great eye for rare items sir. This is a Dragon Wraith, very rare creature, more commonly found on the peaks of the tallest mountains. Wont get too much bigger, but being magical beings can change their appearance and listen to you if they acknowledge you as their master," the man said wit ha greedy grin, " Were you interested in it?" Scowling I found it hard to believe I could get Reno for cheap, "How much?" "Only a mere 200 gold coins, good sir," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Sighing I opened my pocket and pulled out the coin purse mother had given me. I counted out the coins for him and when he was satisfied he pushed the cage towards me. Not looking back I left the alley and made it back to the main street. Glancing down at reno I couldn't help but smile at him. "I'll get you out of that cage as soon as we get home," I said before heading to the fireplaces.

Spotting my mother i realized how frantic she looked. "Soren how dare you run off like that. You had me so worried. Never ever run off like tha...wait what is that your holding," she said in a flabbergasted tone as she pointed down to Reno. "Mum I found Reno, the one that was always talking to me. i saved him from some man trying to sell him off to sinister people," I said soft enough that only she could hear. I had told her about Reno about 2 weeks ago and she had taken it in stride. "I'm ready to go home now mom," with a smile i grabbed her hand and let her lead me to the fireplaces where we floo-ed home. Once we were home I went to my room and quickly let Reno out of the cage. "God Reno it'll be so much easier to speak to you know. Now with you as my pet you can come with me to hogwarts," i said happily as Reno flew in front of my face before cuddling around my neck. "I'm glad I chose you soren," I heard him speak making me smile. "This will be a blast. Oh but maybe we should keep your talking to just us I don't want anyone to steal you cuz your my best friend," with that i cuddled him close before getting up. Letting Reno rest on my shoulder, his tail curled around my hair like a hair tie, I headed downstairs to talk to mother. "Mom, " i asked when I entered the sitting room. She appeared to be reading over a list, most likely something for school. "Yes dear?" "When will we be going to Hogwarts," i asked softly my hand absentmindedly petting Reno. " We leave tomorrow dear. All the professors get there early to prep their lesson plans. this year you will go with us, it will give you some time to explore before the school year starts. Next year we will have you stay home before taking the train to school with the other students. I'd also like to introduce you to the other professors and explain your medical problem so they know to keep your lessons different," she explained to me, "So make sure all your things are packed and ready to go tomorrow. " With that she kissed my cheek and went back to her reading.

Running up stairs I laid out the trunks that mom had gotten for me, they were a dark blue leather. For the rest of the night I organized all my school items and clothes into the trunks. "Do you think i'll make any friends," i asked Reno as I closed my now full trunks. Reno had been rolling around on my bed, with every flap of his wings a fine blue mist would swirl around him. I couldn't help but grin as I watched him. "Of course you will Soren. Your too nice not to," Reno said as he looked up at me, his tail flicking back and forth from his happiness. Sighing I sat down next to him. "Yeah your right, Welp better get some sleep, Tomorrow is gonna be an exciting day, "I said as i crawled into bed and got under the covers. Reno flew up and laid next my head on the opposite pillow. "Night Soren," he said before flicking his tail at the light switch and turning off the light.

****Dark: Woot getting a lot of writing done. this is awesome.  
>Soren: I say ~dances around~ WoOt I'm going to hogwarts!<strong>****  
><strong>****Dark: Ok ok settle down. PLease Read and Comment people!****


	4. Chapter 3

**Dark: OK welcome back my lovely minions, ahem i mean readers. And let us get back to our Walker story!  
>Soren: Ahem dark? This is your Hogwarts story not a Walking Dead one... ~holds back a chuckle~<br>Dark: hehe ^.^" I knew that was just...um testing ya, thats right  
>Soren: Whatever ~turns to readers~ Please enjoy the story!<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or stories!**

The next morning was a frenzy of activity, I took my time eating my breakfast while mother careful packed her items and brought both hers and my trunks downstairs. Father had also returned home and was currently upstairs packing up papers and various items he needed. Reno as usual took up his perch around my neck. He seemed to enjoy being close to me, it at least saved me the hassle of tying back my white hair. Finishing my food, I quickly cleaned my dishes before running up stairs to get changed. It only took me about 10 minutes to get change and clean up for the day. i decided to wear a white shirt that had blue celtic design on it (pic up top) with a pair of dark blue jeans. Racing downstairs I waited in the living room next to our trunks.

It only took a few more minutes before both mother and father joined me. Father waved his wand at our trunks and they disappeared. i assumed he had placed them at the school. Grasping both his and mom's hands, he apparated us to the school. Landing in the Great Hall I looked around in amazement. Even with the place empty, and the long tables bare, it was still astounding. "Now Soren the other Professors will be arriving in a four hours. Until then feel free to explore the grounds, However stay out of The forbidden Forest as it is Forbidden. The portraits will also let you explore each of the House's common rooms. Be sure to meet back here in time for us to introduce you to the professors," Albus said to me with a wink. With a reassuring smile from mother I ran from the Great Hall with an evil grin, Reno snickering in my ear. "Reno lets go check out the common rooms. I wanna join the House with the coolest rooms.," I said happily. Reno just let out a chuckle and kept looking at all the portraits.

After awhile we came to a big room of staircases, i could see a few above me that were moving. It was amazing but confusing So I turned to a nearby picture. In it was a man and a woman holding a baby. "Um excuse me," I said politely to the man. "Can you tell me where all the different Common Rooms are sir," I asked nicely as the man smiled at me. "Yes I can. Gryffindor Rooms are up 6 floors and on the left, Ravenclaw is up 4 floors and on the right, Hufflepuff is down 1 floor and straight, and Slytherin is downstairs in the dungeons. Anything else sir," the man asked. Shaking my head no i gave a polite goodbye before heading up 6 flights of stairs. I approached a large portrait that was obviously the entrance to the Gryffindor Common rooms. The women in the portrait was rather large and seemed to be wearing a white toga. "Password," the women asked me while she looked at me with her dark green eyes.

"Um father, ah I mean Headmaster Dumbledore game me permission to freely roam ma'am," I said softly. With a giggle the women broke out into a grin. "i know dear was just messing with you, come in, come in," With that she swung aside, revealing a tunnel entrance. Looking around the Common Room I can help but feel happy in the warm and cozy room. It contained squishy armchairs and a large fireplace dominates one wall. Scarlet tapestries decorate the room that depict various witches and wizards, as well as a few animals. All in all the room had a very Homey feel to it. Even with how nice it was I didn't feel like Gryffindor would really fit me. With my mind made up I left the common rooms, saying a small goodbye to the nice portrait lady. Figuring that the Ravenclaw Rooms would be similar I decided to head down to the dungeons to check out the Slytherin common room.

While searching through the dungeons I got lost for a good 5 minutes before coming upon a stone wall with a depiction of 2 snakes intertwining. Looking it over It became obvious that the stone was older than the surrounding walls. placing my hand on the wall i gave it a slight nudge. Slowly it opened up to reveal a tunnel lit by green tinted lamps. Reno shivered on my shoulder in excitement. Walking down the tunnel I couldn't help but gape in amazement as I entered a circular room with not only a large fire place on the far wall but two humongous window that peered into the Black Lake. "Oh my god Reno, We are under the lake. This is soooo cool," I couldn't help but exclaim in excitement. Instead of speaking Reno gave out a high pitched trill of delight before leaping off my shoulder. He flew over to the window landing on the ledge and proceeded to stare at the different fish swimming in front of the glass.

Chuckling to myself i look around the room, the lighting of the room had an eerie green tinge that actually seemed comforting. Scattered about the room were several low backed black and dark green leather sofas. As well as a few decorative skulls and dark wood cupboards. All in all it was a cozy area that still had a mysterious charm. Looking over to Reno I dragged a chair over to the window and kneeled on it as I stared out into the depths. Petting Reno I watched all the fish swimming around only for them to scatter. As i begun to wonder where they went I saw something approaching the window. I couldn't help but gasp as a beautiful mermaid approach the window waving at me, her yellow eyes gleaming at me. Although she didn't look like the ideal mermaid that many muggles believe in she was still magnificent. Her skin was a dark gray that faded to a dark blue on her tail. Her hair was shaped like dreads and were a light green yet they framed her face perfectly. Smiling, I couldn't help but wave back at her before she swam away. "I think I'm gonna like it here Reno," I say before picking Reno up and carrying him out of the Slytherin common room.

~~

**Dark: Welp hope you've stuck with us this far.  
>Soren: Please Read and Comment. See you again soon!<strong> 


End file.
